


Nothing Will Keep Us Apart

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 5, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Married couple Wanda and Vision are apart when the Catastrophe occurs. Wanda desperately tries to get back to her husband and meets some new friends along the way.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Nothing Will Keep Us Apart

Wanda Maximoff was in California for a conference when the Catastrophe struck. Sadly, her husband Vision was at their home in New Jersey at the same time. All communication was down. People were panicking. She had no idea if her husband was even still alive, but she had to try to get back to him.

She hitchhiked, worked odd jobs, and defended herself across the country to reach their house. It showed signs of having been ransacked. Vision wasn’t there. It was foolish to believe that he still would be after nearly a year. She tried his office and all their friends’ houses as well, but he was nowhere to be found. Wanda decided she could not just give up in despair as part of her wanted to; she had to keep moving and hope somehow luck or the universe or G-d would finally lead her back to Vision.

After several more months of traveling and fighting alone, Wanda finally had a bit of good luck. She ran into a semi-organized band of wanderers who had labeled themselves the Avengers. They took in people who wanted to travel with them and offered protection against the more aggressive extortionists in this new world. She decided that they were her best chance of both doing some good and finding Vision.

Wanda found that she took to the life of a protector easily. The Avengers gave her a purpose beyond her grief for Vision and Pietro. She appreciated the gratefulness of the people they saved. The relief on their faces and the good will that gave them food and shelter were more than payment enough.

The Avengers had set up their base of operations in upstate New York. When she first saw it, she was impressed with all the gadgets that Tony and Bruce continued to develop, even with much reduced technological support.

Wanda also received training in spy craft and soldiering. Natasha and Clint were both experts in analog communication who had networks of contacts across the world. They taught her about disguises, subterfuge, and weapons. While Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey taught her the more straightforward arts of hand-to-hand combat.

She still missed her husband every day, but she was building a new life all the same.

It was almost three years after the Catastrophe when Nat caught a hint of the first real lead on someone who might be Vision. Her contact discovered that their target had been an engineer in New Jersey and was desperately seeking news of his lost wife.

Natasha sent a reply giving a few notes from Wanda to ensure that they really had the correct person. It was agony awaiting any response. Made even more difficult by the fact that Wanda was raised on the internet and had not fully adjusted to the much slower pace of news post-Catastrophe.

Weeks later they finally received confirmation that Vision had been found. Nat’s contact relayed Wanda’s message to Vision, who begged them to wait to send for him to write a note to include with the reply. Miraculously, both the note and the informant’s letter arrived intact through the developing postal service in this new world.

Wanda kept the note close to her. It revealed that Vision and some companions he had picked up along the way were still in Ohio, but were making their way toward the Avengers’ compound. It also included words of love that Wanda could almost hear him speaking. She could not wait to be with him again.

But when Natasha heard how large Vision’s party had become, she insisted that they meet in a neutral location away from the base, just in case there was trouble afoot. Wanda argued, with Clint and Bruce on her side. But the others took Nat’s concerns to heart. They insisted they could not be too careful with the security of their home and its valuable tech and weapons. She was vetoed.

More messages were exchanged, and more weeks passed until the day that Vision anticipated arriving came. Wanda and all the Avengers had traveled a full day away from the base to their designated meeting spot, a pretty field in the middle of nowhere that Wanda could not appreciate. She could not still her feet and hands as they waited.

When she saw the familiar blond head come into view, though the hair was much longer than it had been, Wanda ran from her friends straight toward her husband. He raced towards her as well, his arms held open to her. She jumped into them, wrapping her full self around him. When she felt Vision’s arms settle around her, she finally knew what it was to be home again.

When she finally pulled herself away, she noted Vision’s companions. There were a number of teenagers and a few adults. Vision followed her gaze behind him. He pulled her with him. “Come meet my fellow-travelers. We would not have survived without each other.” Wanda’s eyes immediately flew to a pair of twins, one with dark brown hair and one with light blonde hair. Her heart twisted with the renewed loss of Pietro.

Once they were all introduced, Vision, his friends, and the Avengers set up tents to camp for the night. Nat and the others had relaxed slightly as soon as they saw the bedraggled state and clear camaraderie of Vision and his traveling party. Talk and laughter blossomed amid the two groups during a simple dinner.

But after an emotionally and physically exhausting day, everyone was ready to turn in early. They planned to regroup in the morning. Everyone insisted that Wanda and Vision get a tent to themselves for the night, so they retired in peace.

The weight of their emotions could not be expressed in words at that moment, so they did not even try to talk about their time without the other. They simply lay together, wrapped tightly around each other to prove that they were both there.

The morning sun found them still in the same position, too exhausted and emotionally wrung out to really sleep, but dozing now and then. When they both reached full alertness, they smiled at each other, relieved to find that the previous night had not been a dream. Vision drew Wanda in to a soft, slow kiss. Wanda let herself experience the moment fully.

They did not stop sharing sweet kisses until the noise all around them grew inescapable. They decided it was time to join the others. There was much to be arranged before they could get on with their lives. But they had all the time in the world now to do the work of rebuilding their world and catching up on their lost years without each other.

They were always stronger together, and now that they were together again, they could face anything.


End file.
